Tu es heureux, Midorima ?
by Grwn
Summary: Tous les soirs, un garçon passe dans les toilettes pour relever les numéros inscrits et appeler ces pauvres victimes. De Kise à Aomine, en passant par Murasakibara, Akashi et Kuroko, le solitaire Midorima va faire la rencontre de personnes qui vont changer sa vision du monde. Et il va aussi rencontrer quelqu'un qui changera sa vision de l'amour. [UA] [Mido x le mec secret]
1. Chapter 1

**Genre** : Porno zoophile. Non j'déconne -on se marre- Hm je dirais Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Comfort et puis un peu d'humour.

 **Rating:** T pour le moment, mais vu que je suis une perverse ça va surement évoluer... Surtout que Midorima est multiship alors je vais le faire dans une tournante avec toute la GoM dans les fameux toilettes c:

 **Dislcaimer:** Midorima, ses lunettes, son cul et tout le reste de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas, à mon grand malheur.

 **Note** : 20/20...Mon dieu que je suis drôle !

* * *

Il était fréquent de trouver bon nombre de numéros de téléphone sur les murs ou les portes des toilettes d'un lycée, mélangé avec les mots d'amour, les citations philosophiques et les dessins de grands artistes. L'avantage c'est qu'il y avait matière à s'occuper, quand bien même quelqu'un aurait l'idée de passer plus de 30 secondes dans ces endroits à l'hygiène douteuse.

On pouvait souvent séparer la population lycéenne en trois parties.

Ceux qui écrivent ces messages. Souvent des petites pisseuses d'à peine 15 ans qui ne peuvent se retenir de déclarer leur amour sur des portes de chiottes, ou alors celles qui se sentent obligées d'écrire le numéro de quelqu'un par vengeance en indiquant que la personne à qui appartient le numéro pratique souvent la fellation, gratuitement, et à n'importe qui.

Ceux qui s'en fichent. Parce qu'ils connaissent la première catégorie et n'y prête aucune attention. S'ils vont aux toilettes c'est soit pour se décharger, soit pour fumer comme des rebelles qui ne sont au final, qu'esclaves de leur image.

Et ceux qui refusent carrément d'entrer dans ces toilettes par peur d'attraper le choléra ou de laisser échapper leur téléphone au fond des latrines.

Et à côté de ça, il y avait un garçon, un seul, qui lui passait son temps à lire chacun des messages inscrit. Il répondait aux plus amusants, il corrigeait les fautes d'orthographe, il téléphonait aux numéros indiqués et les effaçaient.

C'était le garçon des toilettes.

Peu de gens savaient ce qu'il faisait, seulement ceux qu'il avait appelés. Il leur demandait de garder le silence à ce sujet, et en échange il gardait le secret plus vraiment gardé de leur numéro.

Il ne faisait partie d'aucune catégorie, préférant mourir que de poser son royal derrière sur la cuvette d'un toilette public et il n'avait rien à écrire sur les murs. Il était juste la raison pour laquelle la première catégorie existait, et que les autres ignoraient.

Midorima Shintaro était un homme étrange, tout le monde le savait. Même lui.

Il y avait là aussi 3 catégories de gens lorsqu'on évoquait le nom de Midorima.

Ceux qui parlaient de ses cheveux, d'un vert de jade peu commun. La question était de savoir si cette couleur, ma foi très excentrique, était naturelle ou non. Là les avis divergeaient, car à moins de descendre de Mars, personne ne naissait avec des cheveux verts…Mais vu le sérieux du garçon, et le fait qu'il les avait déjà à son entrée au collège, c'était presque impossible que ce soit une coloration. Du coup le doute subsistait et le principal concerné ne faisait rien pour l'éluder.

Ceux qui parlaient de sa taille, atteignant quasiment les deux mètres, il était sans nul doute dans les plus grands de tout l'établissement, professeurs y compris. Ah il en avait reçu des demandes par les clubs sportifs, notamment celui de basket, mais il les avait toujours refusés, prétextant qu'il préférait réviser.

Et enfin la dernière catégorie, ceux qui parlaient de ces objets bizarres ou insolites qu'il trainait partout, ses « objets du jour ». Un différent chaque matin. Ceux qui avaient osé l'interroger à ce sujet avaient récolté l'information que c'était l'objet qui allait lui porter chance durant sa journée d'après l'horoscope d'Oha Asa. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il ne répondait à aucune autre question et ignorait les rires ou les messes-basses à ce sujet.

Il ignorait tout. Pour lui, le regard des gens n'avait aucune importance, il vivait sa vie comme bon lui semblait.

Tous les soirs après les cours, une fois que le lycée se vidait petit à petit, que les gens rentraient chez eux pour étudier ou se détendre, rester avec leurs amis ou leurs familles, Shintaro lui, entrait dans les toilettes. Il faisait le tour de tous ceux de l'établissement pour voir les nouveautés, pour effacer et corriger la bassesse humaine dont ces adolescents étaient victimes.

Aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas grand-chose, il avait corrigé deux messages à l'orthographe douteuse, il avait effacé le numéro de la veille et recueilli un nouveau qu'il appellerait une fois rentré chez lui.

Il retardait toujours ce moment, celui de rentrer. Il avait fini par ne plus apprécier le calme presque morbide de la grande maison familiale dont il n'était plus que le seul habitant, ses parents et sa sœur vivant en Europe pour leur travail d'archéologues. Aya étant trop jeune, ils l'avaient prise avec eux pour ne pas que Shintaro ait à l'assumer du haut de ses maintenant 17 ans.

La maison se retrouvait donc vide de population au moins 300 jours par an. Vide et silencieuse. D'un naturel très calme, ce n'était pas le vert qui allait faire un bruit d'enfer, d'un côté cela arrangeait bien les voisins, mais lui se sentait incroyablement seul. Il aurait aimé n'avoir rien qu'un ami pour habiter cet endroit avec lui rien qu'un après-midi par semaine. Mais rien, aucun ami, aucune attache extérieure.

C'était certainement une des choses qui lui manquait le plus, il aurait aimé trouver quelqu'un, une épaule sur qui compter, et être lui-même cette épaule. Seulement il repoussait toute personne l'approchant, et n'allait pas vers les gens. Allergique au contact et réfractaire à la discussion. Sauf avec les inconnus des toilettes, tard le soir.

Le numéro du jour avait été trouvé dans les toilettes des garçons, avec une charmante légende de quelqu'un de très tolérant envers la communauté homosexuelle. Ah qu'elle était belle la jeunesse ! L'amour du prochain, c'était important bon sang de bois.

Comme chaque soir, Midorima composa le numéro sur son portable avec ses doigts bandés et entendit la tonalité. Une voix masculine et enjouée lui répondit.

-Allo allo ? Kise à l'appareil !

-Bonsoir, je suis Midorima Shintaro.

-Oh…Je ne connais pas… Que me vaut le plaisir ?

-C'est un peu délicat je dois dire.

-Eh ? Ben alors ne fait pas ton timide Midorimacchi !

-Mido…rimacchi ?

-Désolé, c'est parce que je te trouve sympa~

-Cela ne fait que 30 secondes que nous parlons, Kise.

-Et ben ça fait 30 secondes que t'es sympa, c'est déjà plus que certaines personnes que je connais !

-Justement… Je t'appelle pour ça…

-Vraiment ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? D'ailleurs où tu as eu mon numéro ?

-Sur la porte des toilettes de mon lycée.

-Hein ? Mon numéro sur la porte des toilettes ? De quel lycée ? Quand ? Pourquoi ?

-Une question à la fois je te pris… Je suis au lycée Shutoku.

-Ah bon ? Moi aussi…Donc…On est dans le même lycée!

-Visiblement. Donc il y a ton numéro sur la porte des toilettes des garçons.

-Je vois… Mais…Pourquoi… ?

-Je ne sais pas, il y a d'ailleurs une inscription avec.

-C'est quoi ?

-Tu serais visiblement un homosexuel.

Silence au bout du fil.

-Kise ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui…Oui…

Midorima pouvait parfaitement entendre que la voix de Kise devenait de plus en plus faible et qu'elle se cassait sous les sanglots qu'il retenait.

-Midorimacchi… Qui a fait ça ? Normalement personne n'est au courant de ça...A moins qu'on m'ai vu avec senpai...Mais c'est pas possible...Ou alors c'est senpai...Mais non...Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait...

-Je ne sais pas. La seule chose que je peux faire pour toi est d'effacer cette inscription demain matin.

-O-oui s'il te plait… Et...Et…

-Calme-toi veux-tu. Tout va bien il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu dois penser de moi maintenant ?

-Rien du tout mis à part que tu sois un petit peu pleurnichard… Je ne te juge pas quant à ton orientation sexuelle.

-Mais…et les autres ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire. Et puis tu t'en fiche des autres non ? Tu n'a pas besoin d'eux pour vivre.

-Midorimacchi…Je ne veux pas être tout seul… Je ne veux pas perdre mes amis…

-Si tes amis te lâchent pour ça, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas tes amis, donc tu ne perds rien. Bien au contraire.

-Tu as des amis toi ?

-Non.

-Tu n'as aucun ami ? je ne te crois pas…

-Et bien pourtant c'est le cas, je serais au courant quand même !

-Mais tu dois te sentir seul…

-Pas plus que ça.

-Midorimacchi tu es un menteur !

Et c'était bien le cas. Jamais le grand et fier Midorima Shintaro n'avouerait de vive voix qu'il souffrait de la solitude. De toute façon il n'avait personne à qui s'en plaindre, il ne pouvait pas en parler à ses parents de peur de les inquiéter. Il avait bien essayé les forums ou les sites pour tenter de se faire des amis, mais parler à des gens par écrans interposés n'avait pas réussis à combler le manque qu'il ressentait.

Étonnement, il se sentait bien à ce moment précis, au téléphone avec Kise. Il était toujours bien quand il appelait ces inconnus. Il se sentait relativement utile et il écoutait les problèmes des autres en se disant que les siens n'étaient peut-être pas si graves. Par contre, jamais il ne se confiait, il écoutait, sans parler. Il se contentait de se rassurer en rassurant les autres.

Midorima ne répondit pas à la remarque de Kise, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire.

-Dis Midorimacchi… Tu veux être mon ami ?

Nouveau silence de la part du vert. Cette fois il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Depuis deux ans qu'il faisait ça, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui demandait de devenir son ami… C'était même la première fois de sa vie.

-Enfin si ça te gêne…On peut toujours faire comme si de rien était dans la journée…Et le soir…On s'appelle, comme maintenant.

-D'accord, ça me va.

Il n'avait même pas réfléchi à la question que la réponse était sortie d'elle-même. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit l'idée du siècle, mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer après tout.

La discussion avait duré encore une bonne heure, Kise racontant sa journée, parlant de personnes que Midorima ne connaissait absolument pas bien qu'ils les côtoie tous les jours, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Le matin suivant, le vert arriva comme à son habitude avant tout le monde, et se dirigea vers les toilettes de la veille pour effacer le numéro de Kise. Une fois fait, il monta dans sa classe et s'assit sur sa chaise en attendant que le cours ne commence. Il avait le temps de lire, de discuter, de faire tout un tas de chose mais il ne faisait rien. Il restait droit comme un i et attendait, le regard perdu dans le vide de sa vie.

Une bonne heure après son arrivée, une fois que les élèves étaient rentrés, qu'ils avaient raconté leur soirée de la veuille, le cours commença. Comme à chaque fois.

Midorima prenait des notes de sa calligraphie fine et serrée. Une écriture et une présentation parfaite, tout était aligné, sans rature ni faute d'orthographe. Ses cahiers étaient de petits bijoux dont il prenait grand soin. Une fois chez lui le soir il les ressortaient pour faire des fiches de révision, et il était bien content de les voir si beaux et clairs.

Les cours s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres, mathématiques, littérature, anglais, géographie... Le tout jusqu'à ce que sonne midi.

Malheureusement pour lui, le vert était une véritable catastrophe en cuisine, et à défaut d'une mère pour lui préparer ses bentos, il devait aller s'acheter à manger au réfectoire. Heureusement que ses parents étaient généreux, ils lui donnaient assez pour s'acheter des plats le midi et le soir.

Habitué au silence de sa demeure, il se sentait rapidement mal à l'aise à la cafétéria où toutes ces voix se mélangeaient aux bruits des couverts, où tout le monde criait, où les gens se poussaient pour avoir les derniers pains au melon. Bande de crevards...

Shintaro était dans la file d'attente et écoutait ce qu'il se disait autour de lui pour faire passer l'attente plus rapidement, il entendait des bribes de conversations, allant du vernis de l'une à la paire de seins d'une actrice. Certains parlaient sport, d'autre cours, musique, télévision, informatique, mangas, sexe, peinture, nourriture, armoire, tricot, chaussure, sexe encore, jeux vidéos, et il y avait une voix. Il avait l'impression de la connaitre, elle venait de derrière lui, elle lui semblait familière.

Il se retourna et croisa le regard d'un adolescent presque aussi grand que lui, blond, dont le sourire s'imprima pour longtemps dans sa tête. Un magnifique sourire. Ce garçon devait vraiment être heureux pour l'avoir aussi grand, aussi brillant, aussi...

-Eh Kise tu m'écoutes ?

Les yeux d'ambre quittèrent ceux de jade et le garçon se tourna vers son ami impatient.

Il savait maintenant, Midorima savait que ce sourire n'était qu'un leurre, aussi beau soit-il. Il se souvient des pleures du jeune homme, ceux qui avaient du lui brûler les yeux jusqu'à tard le soir.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un qu'il avait appelé, c'était une drôle de sensation, il se demandait si le blond l'avait reconnu. Aucune chance, vu qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, il s'était contenté de soutenir son regard et de se perdre dedans l'espace d'un instant.

Shintaro se retourna, la tête pleine des souvenirs de la veille, et de ce sourire.

Que les gens pouvaient être menteurs, affiché un sourire pour camoufler leur peine, rire aux éclats pour effacer leurs pleurs, dire que tout va bien pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Traîner avec des gens pour se donner l'illusion d'être aimé et apprécié... C'était tout le contraire de ce que faisait le vert, et d'un côté il se sentait bien comme ça. De toute façon il n'aurait jamais eu le courage et la force de faire semblant, de garder un marque heureux.

Après qu'il eut acheté son repas du midi, il se retira dans sa classe qui était beaucoup plus calme que la plupart des endroits de tout le lycée, une chance pour quiconque désirait digérer en paix.

Les cours de l'après-midi commencèrent, et le même cinéma continuait, inlassablement.

C'est en plein milieu du cours d'économie que le vert sentit vibrer son portable contre sa cuisse. C'était assez étonnant, d'habitude il ne sonnait jamais...

De: Kise

 **Midorimacchi bonjour (＠^▽^＠) ﾉ**

 **Tu vas bien ? Pas trop dur les cours ?**

 **Hm je me demandais, tu m'appelles ce soir hein ? J'ai des choses à te raconter (*ﾟｰﾟ*)**

De: Midorimacchi 

**Vers 22h.**

Il se sentit presque coupable d'avoir répondu si froidement, mais bon il n'avait pas besoin de se faire confisquer son portable pour si peu. Et puis ils allaient discuter le soir même, pas la peine de se raconter leurs vies par sms. Zut.

Le cours se termina, enchaînant avec un autre jusque 17h. Shintaro attendait que les couloirs et les classes se vident pour commencer son tour des toilettes comme chaque soir.

Il commençait par ceux des garçons du bâtiment A pour terminer par ceux des filles du bâtiment D. Le même circuit chaque soir.

Aujourd'hui il avait ramasser deux nouveaux numéros dans les toilettes des filles, il allait devoir faire vite en rentrant s'il ne voulait pas être en retard pour son appel à Kise. Il avait aussi corriger les fautes d'un message d'anniversaire, quand les gens comprendrons que "bonne anniversaire" ce n'est pas correct ? Il corrigeait cette horripilante faute au moins 2 fois par semaine ! Crétins !

Il terminait sa ronde, quand un message attira son regard. Il n'était pas écrit au marqueur noir ou au stylo à encre comme tout les autres, ce n'était pas non plus des petits cœurs rouges. Ce n'était pas un numéro ou des insultes, mais une courte phrase.

Une courte phrase lui étant adressée.

 _Tu es heureux, Midorima ?_

Telle était la question.

* * *

 _Bien. Alors voilà une nouvelle -encore- petite fiction. Je sais, j'ai pas finis les autres, mais ça va venir. Et puis je fais ce que je veux #Nanodayolo._

 _C'est un prologue assez cours je vous l'accorde, c'est ça le problème quand je ne veux pas trop en dire, je n'en dit pas assez. J'espère quand même que tout ceci vous as plu, j'attend vos review me le signalant -regard appuyé-_

 _Vous avez des idées pour la suite des événement ? L'identité de celui qui a noter le message ? Sur l'évolution de la relation entre Kise et Midorima ? Enfin je sais pas trouvez des trucs à me dire quoi. J'aime bien._

 _Et même si c'est pour me dire que c'est de la merde, je comprendrais, du moment que c'est argumenté -pour vous faire perdre du temps-_

 _Enfin bwef, je vous laisse à vos review, je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie._

 _Bisous !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Non._

Il avait effacé le message lui étant adressé et avait écrit ces trois petites lettres à la place. Il ne savait pas qui lui parlait, mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas nécessaire de lui mentir, en plus de ça, cette personne semblait être au courant pour ses "activités" extra-scolaires.

Il retourna chez lui, l'esprit occupé par cette mystérieuse personne. Il se demandait qui cela pouvait bien être, mais il ne trouva aucune réponse, même pas une piste. Il oublia la question une fois sur le pas de sa porte, ce n'était pas si important certainement. Peut-être qu'il ne le saurait jamais et que leur échange s'arrêterait là.

Aucune importance de toute façon, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Il signala son retour à la maison, et se répondit lui-même, il avait toujours cette habitude étrange en rentrant, cette habitude qui avait le don de lui plomber le morale. Il y avait des chances pour que Shintaro soit masochiste tout compte fait.

Il monta à l'étage lentement, gravissant les marches de l'escalier unes à unes en se disant qu'il devrait peut-être les balayer bientôt, tel le maniaque qu'il était.

Son sac posé sur son bureau, sa veste retirée et rangée, Midorima s'allongea sur son lit en fixant le plafond. Il appuya sur le bouton du poste à portée de main et lança son CD, laissant un doux morceau de piano emplir la pièce et en chasser le silence. Il retira ses lunettes et les posa sur sa table de nuit, fermant les yeux pour apprécier la mélodie.

La musique avait un pouvoir immense sur les gens, notamment sur Shintaro. Grand fan de musique classique, il pratiquait le piano, seul instrument capable de vraiment l'apaiser. En écouter en rentrant du lycée lui permettait de calmer ses nerfs après une journée éprouvante, ou tout simplement de lui faire du bien.

Ses doigts bougeaient dans les airs, suivant les notes et la mélodie comme s'il y était. Midorima vivait la musique et cette dernière l'aidait à vivre.

Lorsqu'il s'asseyait devant son piano, qu'il laissait à ses doigts toute la liberté possible, qu'il appuyait doucement sur les touches noires et blanches de l'instrument, Shintaro se sentait ailleurs, il se sentait différent, lui-même. Son esprit se perdait dans les notes, il se laissait aller où la musique le transportait. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, ni faire comme si de rien était. Il ne suivait jamais les partitions, préférant se laisser aller et exprimer tout ce qu'il taisait en permanence. Une échappatoire en quelque sorte.

Il avait d'ailleurs longtemps hésité à rejoindre le club de musique du lycée, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à partager ça avec des inconnus, sa musique était la retranscription mélodique de qui il était, il ne voulait que quelqu'un l'entende. Pas tout de suite, ou peut-être jamais.

Une fois le morceau achevé, le vert remis ses lunettes et se redressa sur son lit. Il balaya du regard la pièce, elle était si...banale. Aucune décoration, aucune personnalisation, seulement des livres un peu partout, sur les étagères, sur le bureau, sur la commode et même au bout de son lit. Rien d'autre, aucune photo, aucune peluche, aucun souvenir. Cette chambre aurait pu appartenir à n'importe qui comme à personne.

Il se leva et retira son uniforme stricte, le remplaçant par une tenue à l'aise composée d'un t-shirt et d'un jogging en se disant que jamais de la vie il ne sortirait fagoter de la sorte. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas ces gens qui se baladaient comme ça alors qu'ils ne faisaient pas de sport. Un jogging n'est pas un vêtement bon sang de bois ! C'est pour dormir ou pour se dépenser, pas pour...s'habiller !

Enfin soit. S'il devait relever tous les défauts de l'humanité, le pauvre n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

Midorima se rassit sur son lit avec son ordinateur sur les genoux. Après avoir vérifié ses mails au cas où il recevrait des nouvelles de sa famille, il lança un épisode de Bleach. Le seul manga qu'il suivait depuis sa sortie sans vraiment savoir pourquoi... Il avait déjà regardé une dizaine de fois chaque épisode de l'animé mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de recommencer à chaque fois. Pareil avec les tomes qu'il dévorait encore et encore, attendant avec impatience le prochain. Fait surprenant, Uryuu Ishida n'était pas son personnage préféré malgré leurs nombreuses similitudes... Non non, celui qu'il aimait le plus était Ulquiorra, celui qui avait un trou à la place du cœur.

Le vert avait une vision du cœur plutôt...sanglante. Pour lui ce n'était qu'un muscle pompant le sang, rien de plus. Il ne lui trouvait pas de sens philosophique ou romantique. L'amour n'était que l'attachement mutuel entre deux êtres, rien à voir avec le cœur. Il se demandait qui avait pu pondre une idée si débile, franchement.

Une fois l'épisode terminé, l'adolescent se leva et descendit à la cuisine pour réchauffer son plat préparé. Ce n'était pas très bon, mais quand même meilleur que ce qu'il aurait fait lui-même. Pour dire, il n'était même pas capable de cuire du riz ni même un œuf sur le plat. Tellement catastrophique que ça en devenait ridicule.

Il dégusta son riz et son bœuf ma foi assez fade, en silence. Il avait déjà essayé de se parler à voix haute tout seul, mais il ne trouvait rien à se dire. Et puis il se trouvait incroyablement ridicule surtout ! En plus il avait lu quelque part, il ne savait plus où, qu'un repas sans trop de bruit favorisait la digestion, donc il n'allumait pas la tv, ni la radio, pour ainsi faciliter son transit. Quel homme sage ce Midorima !

Il continua sa folle soirée en prenant une douche qu'il accueillit avec bonheur, réservant les bains pour le weekend. Il attendait toujours que l'eau soit brûlante pour passer sous le jet, très frileux, il ne supportait pas l'eau froide et préférait sortir rouge comme une écrevisse, même en plein été, plutôt que prendre une douche tiède. Une odeur de jasmin embauma la cabine lorsqu'il commença à se savonner, il aimait vraiment ce gel douche, floral et printanier. Shintaro aimait bien les odeurs de fleurs, sa mère lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'il voulait être fleuriste quand il avait 4 ans, une idée qu'il avait totalement abandonnée, se passionnant plutôt pour les sciences et la médecine.

La folle soirée du vert continua par ses devoirs scolaires, à savoir ses exercices de mathématiques et la réalisation de ses fiches pour les cours du jour. Il prenait soin de réserver une heure chaque soir dans son emploi du temps débordé pour ses révisions et l'apprentissage de ses leçons. C'était quasiment le seul de toute sa classe à ne jamais faire de grimace pour une interrogation surprise, étant donné qu'il connaissait son cours sur le bout des doigts.

Il avait d'ailleurs un peu de peine pour tous ces élèves en difficulté qui se ramassaient toujours des notes catastrophique, enfin, seulement pour ceux qui faisaient des efforts. Ceux qui ne fichaient rien, il s'en tamponnait le coquillard, ils l'avaient bien cherché après tout ! Il avait déjà pensé à se proposer pour de l'aide aux devoirs ou du soutien scolaire, sans jamais en trouver le courage, quel couard il faisait par moments.

Une fois ses travaux scolaires terminés, il s'allongea sur son lit avec son téléphone. Il attendait toujours 21h pile pour appeler, comme un rituel…Ou juste une habitude maniaque qui refusait d'appeler à 20h58…

Le premier numéro appartenait visiblement à une vieille dame, certainement aussi âgée que sa grand-mère. Il avait réveillé la pauvre femme qui dormait depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure, visiblement il y avait des gens vraiment abruti dans son lycée pour écrire ce genre de numéro à la vue de tout le monde ! Ce genre de comportement immature et irrespectueux avait le don d'énerver Shintaro qui fronça les sourcils à s'en faire des rides.

Il devait se calmer avant d'appeler la prochaine victime, au cas où ce serait le même genre de blague pas drôle. Du coup il appela Kise, il avait l'intuition que le blond arriverait à le calmer, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, peut-être sa voix joviale et son rire communicatif, en espérant qu'il ne pleure pas…

-Allo, Kise ?

-Oh Midorimacchi bonsoir ! Tu vas bien ? Dis tu m'appelles plus tôt que prévu, je te manque ou quoi ?

-Non pas du tout, j'avais juste le temps… Mais je vais relativement bien, merci.

-Pourquoi tu te sens obligé de dire tout ça ? Je te demandais juste un oui Midorimacchi…

-Désolé je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des ordonnances spéciales pour répondre à cette question…

-Tu recommences là Midorimacchi…

La voix du blond ne paraissait pas du tout ennuyée, malgré ses dires, mais plutôt amusée. Shintaro pouvait capter le petit ton taquin à travers le téléphone.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée Kise ?

-Oh la routine, les cours, le foot, oui je fais du foot, et après je suis allé à mon agence pour mon rendez-vous de ce week-end… C'était une journée banale en somme.

-Une agence… Tu es mannequin ou quoi ?

-Oui c'est ça ! Enfin mannequin c'est un bien grand mot, je pose pour un petit magazine d'adolescentes… Rien d'extraordinaire, mais ça m'aide à arrondir les fins de mois depuis que ma mère s'est faite licencier… Enfin je ne voudrais pas t'embêter avec ça, et toi ta journée ?

-Tu ne m'embêtes pas Kise, justement, je suis là si tu veux parler. Hm, ma journée était similaire à celle de la veille, rien de nouveau.

-J'y penserai alors, merci… Dis tu fais un sport toi ? Ou tu fais partie d'un club ?

-Non rien du tout…

-Oh c'est dommage, je serais venu te voir~ enfin même si je ne sais pas à quoi tu ressembles… Décris-toi s'il te plait !

-Je suis un homme…

-Oh ! Heureusement que tu me le dis ça, je n'aurais pas deviné sinon !

-J'ai des lunettes aussi… Et je suis plutôt grand.

-J'aime bien les lunettes, ça donne l'air intelligent !

-Dans mon cas ça me donne surtout la vue, mais soit…

-D'ailleurs en parlant de lunettes, aujourd'hui au réfectoire j'ai croisé un garçon qui en avait. Il m'a regardé bizarrement, mais il avait des yeux magnifiques, je te jure, il m'a…hypnotisé ! Il a dû me prendre pour un dingue à le regarder comme je l'ai fait… Mais bon il n'a pas détourné les yeux non plus donc je pense que je ne suis pas vraiment en tort de ce côté…

Shintaro garda le silence quelques instants, il n'était pas sûr à 100% mais Kise était bien en train de parler de lui non ? Devait-il lui dire ou garder le secret de cet échange visuel pour lui ? Était-il prêt à déjà se révéler autant au blond ?

-Tu sais Kise c'est impoli de fixer les gens.

-Désolé Midorimacchi, je ne recommencerai plus, promis !

-Bien dans ce cas.

Kise rigolait doucement dans le combiné. Un rire frais, pur et enfantin, un vrai rire. Un rire différent que son sourire de l'après-midi, mais tout aussi beau.

-Tu as quel âge Midorimacchi ?

-17 ans.

-Oh alors tu es en deuxième année ? Comme moi, imagines, peut-être qu'on est dans la même classe, ou qu'on se croise tous les jours sans le savoir… C'est bizarre quand je me dis que je passe à côté de toi sans même y faire attention, que je te laisse tout seul alors que tu as besoin de mes câlins…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes câlins Kise…

-Tout le monde en a besoin de mes câlins, ils sont trop cools !

-Si tu le dis.

-C'est dingue de ce dire qu'on partage la vie de tellement de gens sans vraiment en faire partie, être juste dans le décor de leur existence...

-A mon sens la chose la plus dingue est de se dire qu'un jour une personne puisse résumer notre univers tout entier... Foutaises !

-J'imagine que tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux Midorimacchi.

-Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

-C'est justement parce que tu y cherche un intérêt que tu ne peux pas le trouver.

-Je ne sais pas..

La discussion des deux jeunes gens continua encore un bon moment, le blond ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler, et le vert se plaisait à l'écouter décrire les terribles entraînements qu'il subissait au foot ou encore la façon dont il choisissait son shampoing. Seulement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

-Midorimacchi je suis désolé je dois raccrocher, sinon senpai va me tuer de l'avoir délaissé si longtemps pour un autre garçon...

-Je comprends, je te laisse vaquer à tes occupations, bonne nuit Kise.

-Bonne nuit Midorimacchi, fais de beaux rêves~

Le vide empli à nouveau la chambre de Shintaro, la rendant que plus angoissante. Presque heureusement, il avait encore un numéro à appeler, quelques minutes à combler et quelqu'un à qui parler. Certes, il n'était plus l'heure d'appeler les gens, de les déranger dans leur sommeil mais Midorima avait besoin de ça pour trouver le sien.

Depuis quand au juste cette activité était-elle devenue si importante pour lui ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de ça pour se sentir mieux ?

Il n'avait pas les réponses, juste la solution, continuer, encore et encore, sans relâche.

Malheureusement pour lui le numéro le laissa se heurter à une messagerie. Il rappellerait le lendemain soir.

Seulement maintenant il était bien embêter, il ne savait pas quoi faire, la fatigue ne semblait pas vouloir pointer le bout de son nez, et il n'avait aucune idée avec quoi s'occuper… Ah que les soirées et les nuits pouvaient être longues parfois, quand le sommeil avait décidé de ne pas gratifier le vert de sa lourde et pesante présence. Il comptait plus les nuits blanches passées allongé dans son lit à attendre que ses rêves s'emparent de lui.

Pendant ces soirées, il tentait un tas de choses, comme la lecture, le visionnage de film ou de série, prendre un bain ou boire un chocolat, compte les moutons oui regarder les étoiles… Rien ne marchait, et cette situation revenait de plus en plus souvent. Il avait pensé à contacter un médecin au sujet de ses insomnies, mais si le problème ne se révélait non pas physique mais psychologique, il était certain de devoir aller consulter un psy. Ce qui, évidemment, n'était pas dans ses projets, pas le moins du monde.

Et puis franchement, ce serait du temps perdu que d'aller voir un psy, il ne ferait que lui énoncer des faits dont il avait déjà connaissance comme le fait qu'il doit se faire des amis, s'ouvrir aux autres, et tout un tas de sornettes du même acabit. Tellement prévisible.

Afin de ne pas perdre son temps durant les longues heures où il ne trouverait pas le sommeil, Shintaro se releva de son lit et commença à ranger sa chambre. Ou plutôt à trier, car sa chambre était dans un état de propreté tellement avancé qu'on aurait pu manger de la soupe par terre –ce qui reste tout de même déconseillé, le sol risquerait d'être glissant-. Il ouvrit son armoire et commença à ranger ses vêtements par couleur et par taille, ce n'était pas difficile car seulement 3 couleurs ressortaient : le noir, le blanc et le gris. Il avait bien un ou deux t-shirts de couleurs, à savoir un vert et un rouge, mais jamais il ne portera ça en public, ne demandez pas pourquoi.

Une fois son armoire rangée, ses fiches triées, ses livres alignés et ses cheveux coiffés, Midorima se recoucha pour s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.

Shintaro avait déjà pensé à pratiquer un sport, cela l'aiderait peut-être à assez fatiguer son corps pour que son esprit soit poussé à s'endormir, il faudrait qu'il réfléchisse plus sérieusement à la question quand même.

* * *

Après un réveil difficile et un bol de céréales molles, Shintaro était déjà partit pour le lycée. Il faisait le trajet à pied ce qui lui prenait un certain temps. Il ne prenait le bus que lorsque la pluie était annoncée ou que les températures devenaient que peu supportables. L'avantage à faire le chemin à pied, c'est qu'il pouvait s'arrêter pour aller acheter son lucky item, aujourd'hui l'objet en question était une plaque de chocolat. Il l'avait choisie au caramel, il aimait beaucoup les aliments très sucrés, contrairement à ce que son allure pouvait laisser croire.

Armé de sa tablette, il entra au lycée pour se diriger vers les toilettes et effacer le numéro de la pauvre vieille dame de la veille. Il laissa celui de la jeune fille pour aujourd'hui, à contrecœur, mais il ne l'avait toujours pas eu au téléphone alors il s'interdisait de l'enlever.

Il fut encore étonné ce matin, son « Non. » n'était plus là, remplacé par un « Tu veux que je t'aide ? ».

Deux questions se posaient alors dans sa tête. La première était : quand ? Quand cette personne avait pu écrire ça ? Il était toujours le dernier à partir et le premier à rentrer, il n'avait vu personne ce matin ni hier soir… Donc quand ce message aurait-il pu être inscrit ?

La seconde question était : l'aider à quoi ?

L'aider à appeler les gens ? L'aider à faire ses fiches ? A faire à manger ? A choisir ses vêtements ? A se laver ? A se br…Non rien. Peut-être qu'il voulait juste…l'aider à être heureux ?

Midorima ne savait pas quoi répondre, il n'était pas certain des intentions de cette personne, ni aucune idée de ce à quoi il pensait. Il voulait lui demander de le laisser tranquille mais sa curiosité était piquée à vif.

Il ne laissa qu'un « Bonne chance. » avant de quitter la pièce, encore plus perdu qu'avant.

Le premier cours de la journée semblait durer des heures… Comme si le temps s'était irrémédiablement arrêté. C'était l'un des pouvoirs du professeur d'histoire, il avait la faculté de stopper le temps alors qu'il le racontait. Parler des grandes guerres, des croisades et des samouraïs, ça aurait dû être intéressant, vivant et captivant. Mais non, c'était juste barbant, assommant et ennuyant. On ne comptait plus le nombre de bâillements et d'endormissements durant les heures d'histoire, ce cours battait tous les records.

La seule personne qui semblait encore totalement éveillée était celle devant lui, ce garçon dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom et qui ne cessait de gigoter sur sa chaise. Dieu qu'il était agaçant à se tortiller de la sorte ! Il ne pouvait détacher son attention de ce dos qui ondulait d'un côté puis de l'autre, cette tête qui balançait à gauche puis à droite, et ces pieds qui frappaient par terre dans un rythme entrainant. On aurait presque pu croire que sous ces cheveux presque noirs se cachaient des écouteurs, mais il n'en était rien, ce garçon semblait danser sous la mélodie monotone du cours, pour une raison ma foi, totalement inconnue. Il n'était même pas en rythme en plus.

Shintaro se pencha légèrement sur sa table et tendit son bras, à son bout tendait son critérium dont il pointa la mine dans la nuque de son pauvre camarade qui sursauta au contact en couinant.

-Hm, Takao un peu de silence je te pris, tes camarades veulent suivre le cours…

-Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul…

Par chance, ce professeur était aussi sévère qu'intéressant, alors il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Le-dit Takao se retourna sur la table du vert en se frottant la nuque et s'adressa à lui en chuchotant.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Ça fait super mal…

-C'était le but, nanodayo.

-Mais je t'ai rien fais t'es trop méchant !

-Tu m'empêche de suivre le cours !

-Quoi ? Ben pourquoi… ?

-Tu te tortilles sur ta chaise ça me déconcentre.

-Oh je vois, en fait tu es tellement attiré par mon corps que tu n'arrives plus à penser à autre chose…Fallait le dire plus tôt Mido…Midorima c'est ça ?

-Midorima Shintaro. Mais je ne suis pas attiré par ton corps, idiot !

-C'est ça Shin-chan, aller ne fais pas ton timide~

-Shin-chan ? Qu'est-ce ?

-Midorima Shintaro c'est trop long et ennuyeux, alors ce sera Shin-chan !

-Jamais.

-Maaais !

-Takao c'est déjà la deuxième fois aujourd'hui…Retourne toi et laisse ton camarade tranquille…

-Désolé monsieur, c'est Shin-chan qui me posait une question sur le cours.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça bon sang !

-Midorima qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ? Tu veux que je reprenne depuis le début ?

-Non non non ! J'ai tout compris, grâce à Takao, merci encore…

Il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui-là ! Et c'était quoi cette nouvelle manie de chaque personne lui adressant la parole de l'affublé de surnoms tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres ?

Quand la sonnerie retentit pour marquer la fin de la tortu…du cours, le vert n'eut même pas besoin d'interpeller Takao que ce dernier se retourna.

-On a eu chaud tout à l'heure Shin-chan !

-La faute à qui ? Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est mignon~

-Justement ! Et puis c'est beaucoup trop familier.

-Oh je t'en prie…

Takao leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire qui contrariait son faux air exaspéré.

-Dis, c'est vrai ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ?

-A quel sujet ?

-Que tu avais compris le cours…Parce que moi…Nada !

-Pourtant ce n'est pas compliqué, il suffit juste de se souvenir qu'en 1966…

-Non attend, là je suis pas mentalement préparé ! Ça te dérangerait de m'expliquer en dehors des cours ? Enfin j'veux dire…si tu n'as rien à faire…

-Je vais y réfléchir.

Incroyable, Midorima n'en revenait pas, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un venait lui parler pour autre chose que ses lucky items et surtout de façon si naturelle. Dans un sens il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Kise. Ce garçon ne le connaissait pas mais il ne sembla pas hostile envers lui, bien au contraire, il était même beaucoup trop familier et avait l'air d'être envahissant… Seulement Shintaro ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver attendrissant dans un sens, et puis il avait l'air d'avoir besoin de lui, rien qu'un peu. Il ne pouvait refuser de lui rendre ce service, surtout qu'il était grandement en sa portée, ce lui serait même bénéfique à lui. Il ne voyait pas de raison d'hésiter.

-Tant mieux alors, redis-moi vite !

Et un sourire. Un nouveau sourire, qui cette fois ne lui était adressé qu'à lui. Takao avait fait travailler les muscles de son visage pour lui, pour adresser à sa personne ce sourire ravissant.

Shintaro aimait tous les sourires, mais certains se démarquaient vraiment, comme celui de Kise, celui de sa sœur, ceux de ses parents, et maintenant celui de Takao.

Le brun se retourna lorsque le professeur arriva, et les cours continuèrent jusque midi. Comme à chaque fois, le vert se rendit au réfectoire, avec aujourd'hui l'espoir silencieux de peut-être apercevoir Kise, sans bien sur oser aller se présenter.

L'avantage avec Kise, si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, c'est que des cheveux aussi blond que les siens, ça ne courait pas les rues, du coup le regard émeraude fut tout de suite attiré par la touffe dorée dans la file. Il s'en approcha et se posta non loin. Qu'est-ce qu'il se trouvait ridicule… Il n'était si espion ou détective ni amoureux alors pourquoi il faisait ce genre de chose ? Enfin bon, si ça l'amusait après tout.

Cette fois il était avec un garçon un peu plus petit que lui, des cheveux noirs cachant un de ses yeux.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se rapprocher très près pour entendre les jérémiades d'un Kise pleurnichant à qui voulait l'entendre que son "senpai était "l'être le plus cruel du Japon". Alors c'était lui le fameux senpai ? Sans doute, il était plutôt mignon et semblait correspondre à la vague description qu'il en avait reçu.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les deux adolescents, se rappelant de la voix du mannequin lorsqu'il parlait de l'autre, il se demandait si c'était chose réciproque, si le brun parlait de Kise avec tant d'entrain et de jovialité. Quoique, vu son expression, il ne devait certainement pas être joviale bien souvent... Ou tout du moins, pas autant que son acolyte.

Le regard émeraude devait être certainement trop insistant car l'œil unique croisa les deux siens derrières ses verres de correction et en alerta ceux d'ambre qui croisèrent les siens comme la veille. Un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres, venant s'ajouter au petit coucou qui avait au moins l'effet de faire froncer les sourcils du brun. Midorima quant à lui sentit ses joues chauffer très légèrement, honteux d'avoir été ainsi découvert et flatté de recevoir un si beau sourire, il détourna le regard et fit comme si de rien était, les joues encore roses.

Maintenant il était certain d'en entendre parler ce soir et de se sentir encore plus honteux. Shintaro ne se félicitait pas sur ce coup.

Enfin il n'y avait pas mort d'homme...Du moins pas sous ses yeux quoi. Même si lui-même aurait trouvé cette situation fortement désagréable dans le sens inverse.

Il n'eut pas le temps de retourner une dernière fois son regard sur le duo qu'un poids se jetta sur son dos et encercla ses épaules en hurlant, retournant tout le réfectoire sur eux.

-SHIIIIN-CHAAAN !

-Takao ! Lache-moi... Ettout le monde nous regarde maintenant..

-Tu n'as pas l'habitude que tout le monde te regarde avec tes cheveux ?

-Là n'est pas la question. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Ton numéro ! Si on veut réviser ensemble il me le faut !

-Il n'a jamais été question de révisions collectives, tu t'emballes un peu, et puis je ne t'ai toujours pas dis ma réponse.

-Ton numéro Shin-chan.

-Tu ne m'a pas écouté j'imagine...

-Non effectivement~

-Sois maudit Takao.

Après avoir échanger leurs numéros, Kazunari s'en retourna manger son bento avec ses amis, laissant au vert la tranquillité qu'il méritait. Jusqu'à ce qu'une énorme main ne s'empare de ce qu'il tenait dans sa gauche.

-Hmm...Du chocolat au caramel, mon préféré~

* * *

 _Voilà c'est tout pour ce deuxième chapitre !_

 _J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu, personnellement j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour cette fiction et je prend un grand plaisir à l'écrire, Midorima est magique._

 _Vous avez des nouvelles idées pour le personnage secret ? N'hésitez pas à proposer ce qui vous passe par la tête, celles qui me connaissent savent que je ne fais pas dans le conventionnel lorsqu'il s'agit de pairings c:_

 _Je vous laisse à vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, puis c'est gratuit et rapide. En plus vous aurez le sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose de beau dans votre journée, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?_

 _Bref je vous laisse, BISOUS PARTOUT !_


	3. Chapter 3

Shintaro n'était pas quelqu'un d'égoïste, il aurait pu tout partager avec n'importe qui, sauf une chose. Une seule chose que le vert refusait que qui que ce soit touche. Son objet du jour, le Graal sacré qu'il s'obligeait à trouver chaque matin pour passer une relativement bonne journée. Alors hors de question qu'un inconnu le lui prenne des mains, peu importe la raison !

-Rends-moi ça tout de suite !

Il avait employé un ton froid, comme s'il s'était adressé à un enfant qui venait de faire une bêtise, et peu importe que le garçon en face de lui fasse plus de deux mètres. Il était d'ailleurs, à sa connaissance, le seul de tout le lycée à le dépasser.

Le garçon aux cheveux violets le toisa de son regard pourpre, prêt à défendre bec et ongles sa nouvelle acquisition, bien qu'elle ne soit frauduleuse. Il lui répondit d'un ton traînant quoique tout de même intransigeant.

-Eeeh...Mais j'ai envie de le manger.

-Mais ce n'est pas le tien, si tu veux du chocolat tu vas t'en acheter.

-J'ai déjà fini tout mon sachet... J'ai faim.

Un soupir passa les lèvres du vert, c'était quoi ça au juste ? Un gamin de maternelle ? De toute façon, quoi que ce soit il n'allait pas abandonner son lucky item, les conséquences pourraient être...fâcheuses.

-C'est mon objet du jour, j'en ai besoin alors donne-le moi s'il te plait.

Il tendit sa main à plat en direction du géant sans le lâcher du regard. Ce dernier soupira longuement et lui rendit sa tablette, bien conscient que son comportement était inacceptable. Devant la mine défaite du violet, Shintaro s'avoua vaincu et ouvrit l'emballage de la tablette pour en couper quelques carrés qu'il lui tendit, voyant ainsi le visage de l'autre s'illuminer.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Midorima Shintaro.

-Ben merci Mido-chin~

Le violet s'affala alors sur le dos du vert, ses carrés de chocolat en bouche.

-Eh qu'est-ce que tu-

-Chut...je mange, arrête de bouger ou je termine ton "objet du jour" Mido-chin...

-Certainement pas ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça...

-Midorima c'est trop long...alors Mido-chin sera Mido-chin...

-N'importe quoi... Et toi comment tu t'appelles toi ? C'est la moindre des choses de se présenter à quelqu'un qui nous donne du chocolat...

-Murasakibara Atsushi.

-Et tu trouves que Midorima c'est trop long ?

-Oui...Mais Murasakibara aussi...Alors tu peux m'appeler...Mura-chin si tu veux...

-Non.

-D'accord Mido-chin...

Ce dernier se releva une fois qu'il eut terminé son chocolat et posa sa grande main sur le crâne vert avant de caresser ses cheveux.

-J'espère que Mido-chin aura encore du chocolat pour moi demain~

Et il s'en alla, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Shintaro recoiffa ses cheveux rapidement, et soupira. Encore une rencontre bien fatigante aujourd'hui, il se demandait ce qu'il se passait depuis 2 jours pour qu'autant de monde ne vienne lui adresser la parole... Et surtout pour que tout le monde soit si familier avec lui ! Où étaient donc passées les bonnes manières et la bienséance ? On ne donne pas de surnoms aux gens dès la première fois où on leur parle bon sang ! Surtout sans leur accord... En à peine 48h, Midorima s'était vu être appelé Midorimacchi, Shin-chan et Mido-chin... Tous étaient plus ridicules les uns que les autres...

Après tout ce tapage, l'adolescent put enfin prendre son repas paisiblement sans être dérangé à tout bout de champ. Ah il l'appréciait sa tranquillité, encore plus que d'habitude.

Le reste de la journée se passa de la même façon que les précédentes, sans rien à signaler. Il avait presque été déçu de ne pas avoir eu de réponse sur la porte des toilettes, peut-être que la personne avait déjà abandonné, ou juste qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps, à vrai dire une infinité de raisons expliqueraient l'absence de mot...

Le soir venue, tout c'était dérouler exactement comme la veille, sauf qu'il avait mangé un bol de ramen au lieu d'une assiette de bœuf. Ce soir le vert s'était donné une mission, réussir à contacter la fille de la veille qui n'avait pas répondu malgré toutes ses tentatives. C'est d'ailleurs elle qu'il appela en premier, et il fut agréablement surpris de la voir décrocher dès la première sonnerie. Seulement son ardeur s'effaça bien vite en entendant le ton froid de la jeune femme, qui devait être en colère, sans aucun doute.

-Allo ? C'est pourquoi encore ?

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Shintaro Midorima.

-On ne se connait pas, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui répondait de la sorte... Alors soit la jeune demoiselle était d'une impolitesse rare, soit elle devait vraiment avoir des problèmes. Surtout que le "encore" laissait à penser qu'il n'était pas le premier à l'appeler, peut-être que quelqu'un de plus rapide que lui avait déjà eu son numéro et s'amusait à l'harceler...

-En fait je t'appelle concernant ton numéro de téléphone...

-Comment tu l'as eu d'ailleurs ?

-Je l'ai trouvé sur une porte de toilette à mon lycée, avec une inscription graveleuse...

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots à l'autre bout du fil, apparemment à bout de nerfs.

-Je suis désolé, mais si vous venez pour que je...pour que je vous-

-Non il y a méprise. Je ne suis en aucun cas intéressé par une quelconque pratique sexuelle incluant ta bouche ou autre. Si je t'appelle c'est justement pour te prévenir de la situation, et te demander si tu veux que j'efface ton numéro.

-Oh...je suis désolée alors...Je ne voulais pas t'agresser...C'est juste que ça fait au moins 5 fois qu'on m'appelle ce soir, sans compter les messages que j'ai reçus toute la journée... J'en ai marre...

-J'aimerais t'aider un peu plus...Mais la seule chose que je peux faire c'est effacer ton numéro demain matin pour éviter que de nouvelles personnes ne le trouve..

-Merci, c'est gentil.. D'ailleurs...Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Alors tu vas souvent dans les toilettes pour...pour prévenir les gens que leurs numéros sont dedans ?

-Tous les matins et tous les soirs, oui.

La jeune fille éclata de rire, doucement. On sentait encore les sanglots à peine passés mais ce rire détendit l'atmosphère.

-Tu es vraiment bizarre...

-On me le dit souvent effectivement.

-Dis...Tu saurais qui a écrit mon numéro ?

-Absolument pas, je suis désolé.

-Oh...Tant pis. Et, je pourrais venir avec toi demain matin quand...quand tu l'effaceras ?

Tiens ? C'était la toute première fois que quelqu'un faisait cette requête. Jamais personne ne lui avait demandé pour l'accompagner, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas grand intérêt à la tâche, et puis de toute façon, bien trop rares étaient les personnes avec qui il avait eu le moindre contact une fois son appel passé. Certaines filles l'avaient remercié en personne pour le service rendu mais il ne les avait jamais côtoyé plus de 2 minutes de sa vie. Et cette jeune fille en larmes lui demandait de l'accompagner.

-Si tu y tiens, mais tu es bien au lycée Shutoku ? Car des fois, des numéros de personnes extérieures sont inscrits alors il ne faudrait pas que tu fasses trop de trajet...

-Oui j'y suis, en deuxième année.

-Moi aussi, alors si tu tiens vraiment à m'accompagner, je t'attendrais devant la grille à 6h45.

-SI TÔT ?

-Oui, j'arrive dans les premiers pour que personne ne me dérange.

-Oh je vois... Bon ben je dois mettre mon réveil alors, c'est l'heure ou je me lève en temps normal... Ah mais je ne pourrais pas aller réveiller Dai-chan, il va me tuer si j'y vais si tôt... Oh et puis il n'a qu'à se débrouiller seul pour une fois...Zut ! Dis-moi Midorima, comment je vais te reconnaître ?

-J'ai les cheveux verts.

-Eeeeh ? Verts ? Oh mais je crois que je t'ai déjà croisé dans les couloirs... Tu as des lunettes non ?

-Oui c'est bien ça, tu es observatrice.

-C'est la moindre des choses pour une manager~

-Une manager ?

-Oui, je suis manager de l'équipe de basket.

Et il écouta la jeune fille parler, encore et encore, sans s'en lasser. Elle était presque aussi bavarde que Kise, voir plus, il devrait les mettre en relation tiens, ce serait un vrai marathon dont il ne voudrait certainement pas être l'auditeur.

Par chance il n'avait qu'une seule autre personne à appeler ce soir, il pu donc converser un bon moment avec elle avant de raccrocher, afin de la laisser aller se coucher. Lui par contre était loin d'avoir sommeil, et il en profita pour appeler Kise après avoir terminé sa mission. Leur échange dura presque une heure et un bâillement le surpris. Il laissa donc le blond vaquer à ses occupations alors qu'il se prépara pour se coucher.

* * *

En arrivant au lycée le lendemain matin, Midorima fut surpris de trouver une jeune fille à la chevelure rose attendre devant la grille. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, chose étonnante vu qu'une telle tignasse se remarque aisément. Elle était appuyée contre la murette, ses écouteurs vissés aux oreilles et le pied frappant le sol certainement au rythme de la musique. Elle dut avoir senti sa présence car elle lui lança un coup d'œil avant de lui faire un grand sourire et d'accourir vers lui.

-Midorin !

Oh ? Elle avait l'air de le connaitre, c'était peut-être elle la fille d'hier soir. Il se rendit d'ailleurs compte, au delà du surnom ridicule, que lui ne connaissait pas son nom, ayant oublier de lui poser cette question pourtant importante. Ses parents sauraient ça...!

-Bonjour.

-Comment tu vas ? Tu as bien dormi ?

-Très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. Et toi ?

-Pas assez... Mais bon je vais me rattraper ce soir... En tout cas j'espère que Dai-chan va penser à se lever, tel que je le connais si je n'y vais pas il va rester au lit toute la journée...

-Qui est "Dai-chan" ?

-Mon ami d'enfance, et si je ne vais pas le réveiller tout les matins, il resterait dans son lit à tuer des zombis sur sa console...

-Tu es son ange gardien en fait.

La jeune fille devint aussi rose que ses cheveux et rigola doucement en se cachant derrière une mèche de cheveux, elle était vraiment adorable quand elle faisait ça.

-N'importe quoi... Je suis juste...un boulet pour lui... Et une pleurnicheuse cela va de soi.

Elle lui servit un petit sourire triste malgré elle et s'aventura dans l'enceinte de l'établissement en trottinant. Il remarqua d'ailleurs quand elle marchait à ses côtés à quel point elle était petite, sa sœur de 15 ans devait faire presque 10cm de plus... Mais bon, les Midorima étaient plus grands que la normale c'était surement pour ça... D'ailleurs il devrait bientôt l'appeler, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas eu sur skype, à cause du décalage horaire cela devenait compliqué de communiquer depuis la rentrée.

-Aller c'est parti, direction les toilettes, c'est là qu'on va non ?

-Exact. Mais je pourrais te poser une question ?

-Tu viens de le faire.

-Oh...hm une autre alors ?

-Tu viens de le faire...

-...

-Héhé désolé, c'est l'influence de Shun-kun je commence à faire des blagues nulles... Je t'écoute.

"Shun-kun" encore quelqu'un que le vert ne connaissait pas, mais bon il n'allait pas gaspiller sa question en lui demandant, de toute façon ça n'avait aucune sorte d'importance à ses yeux, ce "Shun-kun" il s'en moquait pas mal, surtout s'il faisait des blagues aussi nulles que celles de la lycéenne.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Momoi Satsuki. C'est vrai que je ne m'étais pas présentée hier soir, je t'ai agressé au téléphone comme une furie... Je suis désolée...

-Ce n'est rien, tu avais tes raisons je comprends.

-Merci en tout cas, de m'avoir écouté et de m'aider alors qu'on ne se connait pas. Tu es sympa, on ne dirait pas comme ça quand on te regarde.

-Merci, c'est gentil ça.

-Oh désolé je ne voulais pas te blesser... C'est juste que... Tu n'es pas très avenant. Si on écoute les commérages à ton sujet, il parait que tu arrives à tuer des gens rien qu'en les regardant !

-Je n'écoute pas les commérages, tu devrais en faire de même.

-Je suis bien obligée, si je veux recruter des joueurs je dois avoir l'oreille qui traîne partout ! D'ailleurs tu étais sur ma liste Midorin ! Tu ne voudrais pas rejoindre l'équipe de basket ?

-Non merci.

-Oh pourquoi ?

-Je dois étudier, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

-Comme traîner dans les toilettes comme un maniaque...?

-Je ne traîne pas dans les toilettes comme un maniaque.

-Si tu le dis... Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais quand même venir faire un tour au gymnase un d'ces jours, rien que pour passer le temps~

-Je verrais. Mais pourquoi tu veux que je rejoigne votre équipe ?

-Pour tout te dire, c'est une idée du capitaine à la base, il t'as vu une fois en cours d'éducation sportive et il t'as trouver du potentiel. J'ai ensuite mené ma petite enquête, tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir un bon joueur.

-Tu as enquêter sur moi ?

-Pas grand chose t'inquiète... D'ailleurs quand tu m'a dit ton prénom hier soir je savais bien que cela m'était familier mais je n'y ai pas penser sur le coup... En tout cas si jamais mon offre vient à t'intéresser, tu as toujours mon numéro non ?

-Oui en effet.

La rose lui servit un petit sourire avant que les deux camarades ne se rendent dans les toilettes où était inscrit son numéro, après un passage par les casiers pour emporter de quoi le retirer. Il lui montra l'inscription et s'apprêta à l'effacer quand elle lui attrapa le bras.

-Attend...cette écriture me dit quelque chose, je l'ai déjà vu...mais où ?

-Ah tu fais aussi des études graphologiques en plus d'enquêter sur les gens ? Quelle femme !

-Midorin arrête ton sarcasme veux-tu ?

Elle se retourna vers lui en souriant et sortit son portable, rose, et photographia le graffiti.

-Voilà tu peux l'enlever, je vais réfléchir à ça plus tard... Et je suis sûre que Hanamin va m'aider.

"Hanamin"... Cette fille ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de donner des surnoms débiles de toute évidence. Le vert nettoya donc son numéro et corrigea une faute d'orthographe sur un mot à côté. Cette dernière le regarda faire en rigolant.

-Tu vois que tu es maniaque~

Le vert sentit ses joues rosir légèrement et détourna le regard un instant avant de terminer son inspection. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce et il s'apprêtait à la saluer lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle voulait de toute évidence le suivre jusqu'à la fin de sa ronde matinale. Il n'émit aucune objection et l'écouta raconter sa vie avec ses amis, parlant de personnes qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, l'informant de quelques ragots de couloirs ou lui révélant la fin du dernier épisode de son drama préféré. Est-ce que toutes les filles étaient aussi bavardes ? Maintenant il commençait à comprendre pourquoi "Dai-chan" ne voulait pas se réveiller s'il devait supporter ça toute la journée... Heureusement que sa sœur était beaucoup plus réservée, grand bien lui en fasse.

Après avoir terminé sa ronde des toilettes, les deux adolescents se séparèrent, Satsuki allant rejoindre ses amies dans la cour du lycée, et lui rejoignant sa chaise dans sa classe. Il apprécia grandement d'être le premier et put profiter du silence pendant quelques minutes. Durant les derniers jours, sa tranquillité s'était bien amoindri, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, juste que ses moments de calme se faisaient beaucoup plus rares que la semaine précédente. Dans un sens il les appréciait beaucoup plus, mais il ne s'en était jamais vraiment plaint non plus !

Pourquoi ses moments de répit devenaient-ils de plus en plus courts ?

Pourquoi ?

-Bonjour Shin-chan !

-Takao, ne hurle pas dès le matin.

Le dénommé Takao, s'assit juste devant lui et se retourna pour poser sa tête sur son bureau, sans se soucier de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Ah je suis fatigué, j'aurais bien dormi une heure ou deux de plus ! Pas toi ?

-Non, tu n'avais qu'à te coucher plus tôt. Et ma table n'est pas un oreiller.

-C'est vrai c'est un peu dur... J'aurais préféré dormir sur toi~

-Jamais.

-Je m'en doutais figures-toi...

Le brun releva la tête servi un grand sourire au vert avant de poser son coude sur la surface en bois, son menton reposant dans sa main.

-Tu as passé une bonne soirée Shin-chan ?

-Eh bien comme d'habitude, je suis rentré, j'ai mangé, je me suis douché et j'ai dormi. Du coup je me demande si je peux considérer cette soirée comme bonne de par le fait qu'il ne s'est rien passé de fâcheux mais sa banalité était telle que dire qu'elle était bonne serait abusé.

-Shin-chan, j'attendais juste un oui ou un non... Mais bon vu que tu as l'air d'avoir envie de parler, pour une fois.

-Pas tellement non.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi que tu mens ou à toi-même Shin-chan, avoue que tu kiffes me parler et que je suis ton meilleur ami~

-Je ne comprends pas le sens du mot "kiffe" désolé. Et tu n'es pas mon meilleur ami, ni même mon ami, on se connait depuis hier.

-Tellement méchant... On était dans la même classe l'année dernière et même pas tu t'en souviens...

-Tais-toi.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Comment ça "sinon quoi" ? Tu te tais et c'est tout !

-Bah si je ne risque rien, autant continuer~

-Bon et bien je ne te réponds plus.

-Shin-chan... T'es pas drôle... Shin-chan...Shin-chan...Shin-chan...Shin-chan...Shin-chan...

-Arrête ça suffit !

-Eh t'as perdu hahah !

Kazunari éclata de rire alors que Shintaro lui soupira bruyamment devant le manque de maturité de son voisin de devant. Par chance il fut sauver par le début des cours, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait...

Le cours d'anglais n'était pas son préféré, mais bon ce n'était pas non plus celui qu'il détestait le plus. Il était fréquent que le professeur demande aux élèves de travailler en binômes afin de faire un exposé sur un sujet donné, souvent les coutumes de certains pays anglophones. La classe de Midorima était en nombre impair et à chaque fois il était, à son plus grand bonheur, celui qui se retrouvait tout seul. Seulement aujourd'hui, dès que le professeur avait annoncé la production d'un exposé par binôme sur l'alimentation dans les pays européens et américain, Takao avait hurlé avant même la fin de la consigne.

-Je me mets avec Shin-chan !

-Non.

-Shin-chaaaan...

-Takao please don't shout... Midorima, Nakamura is absent today, so you can't be alone.

Shintaro soupira, cette fois il allait devoir se coltiner ce surexcité pour un exposé, super... Et dire que les cancers étaient seconds à l'horoscope ce matin... Le professeur continua ses consignes une fois tous les binômes constitués.

-J'ai une liste d'une trentaine de pays anglophones et chaque groupe devra en choisir un et traiter des spécialités culinaires et des habitudes concernant leurs repas. Bien sur le tout en anglais, cela va de soi. Vous avez une limite de 20 min par exposé et j'attends de vous à ce que chacun participe, le travail doit être partagé équitablement. Je vous ferrez passer à l'oral dans deux semaine...in two weeks...

-Shin-chan tu veux quel pays ?

-L'Angleterre ?

-Ah mince le groupe de Hijimaru vient de le prendre..

-Bon ben le Canada.

-Ok !

Le brun se leva pour aller annoncer leur choix au professeur et enfin commencer leur travail. Shintaro fut agréablement surpris de constater que Kazunari était vraiment doué en anglais, d'après lui c'est grâce aux musiques américaines qu'il écoute, se faisant ainsi un petit peu de vocabulaire. C'est vrai que la pratique n'était pas inintéressante et Midorima devrait se pencher sur la question pour étoffer son champ lexical. Mais bon il se voyait mal écouter des musiques de sauvages comme il en avait entendu quelques fois dans la rue, il devrait demander conseil au brun de ce côté...

-Takao, tu fais quoi ce week-end ?

-Hm ? Ben je travaille samedi matin, mais sinon je ne fais rien de spécial. Pourquoi Shin-chan ?

-Et bien...hm...si cela ne te dérange pas, on pourrait continuer cet exposé chez moi, samedi ou dimanche, comme cela te plait.

Le visage du plus petit s'illumina d'un grand sourire et il sautillait presque sur sa chaise.

-Oh oui oui oui ! Je veux aller chez toi Shin-chan ! Mais attend, ça ne va pas déranger tes parents ?

-Ils ne sont pas là. Ils travaillent à l'étranger.

-Mais alors tu vis tout seul ? C'est pas nul un peu ? Enfin tu dois t'ennuyer... Moi si je n'aurais pas ma sœur et mes parents, je me ferais bien chier...

-Ton langage.

-Pardon... Bon ben, va pour samedi alors, de toute façon tu as mon numéro, on se tiendra au courant pour l'heure neh ?

-Aucun souci, nanodayo.

Le cours se termina et Takao retourna à sa place pour le prochain. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir inviter quelqu'un chez lui, c'était la toute première fois, le plombier ne comptant pas comme un invité. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en avertir ses parents, ils seraient certainement d'accord mais il avait en même temps l'impression de faire quelque chose d'interdit, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi...

Il sortit de la classe à la pause de midi et se rendit à la cafétéria comme chaque jour. Après avoir balayé le lieu du regard, il remarqua l'absence de Kise, chose étonnante vu qu'il ne lui avait rien dit concernant une quelconque maladie la veille. Enfin peut-être juste qu'il était en retard ou que quelqu'un lui avait préparé un bento. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se pose 10 000 questions sur tout et n'importe quoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à se mettre en tête que tout le monde n'était pas comme lui, vivant la même routine chaque jour, la vie réglée comme du papier à musique. Les gens autour de lui vivent autrement, à leur façon, et non de la même jour après jour.

Shintaro avança dans la file, tout de même un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu admirer le sourire du blond et commanda un pain de viande et un pain au melon une fois son tour venu. C'est en sortant de la cafétéria qu'il percuta un corps qu'il n'avait pas remarqué et en fit tomber ses pains emballés.

-Oh désolé.

-Non non c'est moi, je regardais mon portable je n'ai rien vu...Tiens tu as fait tomber ça.

Il ne reconnu la personne devant lui que lorsqu'elle se releva avec son repas dans les mains, ses cheveux blonds et son regard ambré. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait de si près, il faisait presque sa taille, il avait une peau parfaite et sentait bon.

-Merci Ki...hm...merci.

-Eh ?

Le blond fit une moue étonnée, pas vraiment sur de ce que Midorima allait dire. Il le lui aurait bien demandé si son accompagnateur ne l'aurait pas poussé à avancer à coups de pied au cul.

-Aller avance abruti !

-Désolé Kasamatsu-senpai...aie...arrête...

-J'ai perdu assez de temps à cause de toi et de tes "fans" j'ai faim ! a prochaine fois je mangerais avec Moriyama !

Il s'avança après avoir lancer un dernier regard au vert, qui lui aussi quitta l'endroit, un peu troublé par tant de proximité.

* * *

La journée avait été éprouvante pour Shintaro, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à Kise tout le long de son cours de mathématiques et Momoi l'avait harcelé de message jusqu'à la sonnerie de 15h30. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué que ses sms étaient bariolés de nombreux emojis et smileys, ne sachant même pas qu'il y en avait une telle diversité. De toute façon il n'en mettait jamais, inutile.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son casier, Midorima eut la surprise de voir un bout de papier en sortir lors de son ouverture. C'était bien la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivait tiens. Il se baissa pour s'en saisir et reconnut l'écriture de la porte des toilettes. Il ne l'avait pas oublié.

 _Midorima, je te donne mon numéro,_

 _mais interdiction de m'appeler._

 _Envois moi un message._

Décidément cette personne était très étrange, mais soit, il n'était plus à ça près en ce moment. Il rangea le papier dans la poche de sa veste lorsqu'il sentit un poids dans son dos, devenu bien trop familier ces derniers temps.

-Hm qu'est-ce que c'était Mido-chin?

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

-Oh Mido-chin a reçu une déclaration d'amour~

-Non, et occupe-toi de tes affaires. Et pourrais-tu arrêter de m'écraser ?

-Mais Mido-chin est confortable parce qu'il est grand...

Le géant violet soupira avant de se redresser.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là mis à part m'espionner ?

-Je n'espionne pas Mido-chin, je viens juste chercher mes bonbons dans mon casier, juste là~

Atsushi pointa du doigt le casier juste au-dessus de celui du vert et l'ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard.

-Oh je ne savais pas que ton casier était juste au dessus du mien.

-Je ne le savais pas non plus, sinon je serais venu t'embêter bien avant.

-Ah tu vois, tu l'avoues que tu es là pour m'enquiquiner...

-"Enquiquiner"... Franchement, qui dit encore ça en 2015..?

-Ben...Ben moi voilà ! Et si mon dialecte ne te sied pas, tu n'es pas obligé de m'écouter...

-Mido-chin serait-il susceptible ? Oui certainement...

-Pas le moins du monde... Bon tu n'as personne d'autre à aller déranger ?

-Non... Tu es mon seul ami ici Mido-chin.

-Je ne suis pas ton ami.

-Bon ben j'en ai aucun alors, tu te rends compte dans quelle situation tu me mets...

-Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si tu n'a pas d'amis Murasakibara.

-Méchant...

Le vert soupira avant de refermer son casier avec vigueur. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire discuter bon sang... Mais dans un sens, quoi qu'il en dise, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer cet échange, qu'il trouvait plaisant malgré lui. Il soupira une dernière fois avant de relever la tête vers le violet.

-Ecoute, je suis désolé j'ai des trucs à faire, alors laisse-moi. Tiens...Voilà mon numéro, si tu veux m'appeler, c'est après 21h.

-Oh, merci Mido-chin. Je vais te laisser alors, à demain~

-C'est ça, à demain.

Il vérifia qu'Atsushi avait bien quitté les lieux avant de partir en direction des toilettes, et d'être enfin tranquille. Pour une raison qu'il ne saurait expliquer de façon claire et logique, il ne pu attendre d'être chez lui pour envoyer un message au numéro sur le papier.

A: Personne des toilettes

 **Bonjour. C'est Midorima.**

De: Personne des toilettes

 **Bonjour, Midorima. J'attendais ton message.**

 **Comment vas-tu ?**

A: Personne des toilettes

 **Ca peut aller.**

 **J'ai une question, comment tu t'appelles ?**

De: Personne des toilettes

 **Comme tu veux, Midorima.**

 **Je prendrais le nom que tu me donnera.**

 **Tu seras le seul à l'utiliser.**

A: Personne des toilettes

 **Ce sera Kerosuke alors.**

De: Kerosuke

 **Kerosuke ? Comme la grenouille ?**

A: Kerosuke

 **Exactement.**

 **Mon lucky item aujourd'hui était une tirelire Kerosuke.**

De: Kerosuke

 **Je suis flatté d'être assimilé à ceci alors.**

 **Bon, je te laisse terminer ta ronde des toilettes.**

 **Contacte-moi quand tu veux.**

Comment savait-il qu'il n'avait pas terminé ? Ni même vraiment commencer d'ailleurs... En tout cas, la seule chose dont il était certain maintenant, c'est que cette personne était un garçon, car il n'avait jamais utilisé le féminin dans ses réponses. A moins que cette fille soit bien habile... mais pour l'instant, cette personne était un homme dans son esprit. Un homme sans visage mais avec un coeur énorme.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant que les précedents !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, cela me fait toujours autant plaisir. D'ailleurs je remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça me réchauffe le cœur par cette journée d'orages... (même si moi je n'ai pas peur... c: )_

 _Ah... Bientôt la rentrée... (sadisme level over 9000)... J'aurais aimer écrire un peu plus pendant les vacances, mais pas le temps... malheureusement, du coup la suite viendra certainement plus vite, vu que bizarrement, j'ai plus de temps une fois que les cours reviennent... ._._

 _En attendant je vous fait des bisous et à bientôt ! o/_


	4. Chapter 4

C'était la première fois pour Shintaro... Il ne pensait pas cela lui arriverait si vite, surtout qu'ils se connaissaient à peine tous les deux. Il avait déjà reçu pas mal de demandes de ce type quand il était plus jeune mais il les avait toutes refusées plus ou moins poliment. Alors pourquoi c'était lui qui avait proposé cette fois ?

Cela lui faisait un peu peur, personne n'était jamais entré ici avant, une terre sauvage. Sa mère lui avait dit d'attendre la bonne personne, de ne pas se précipiter et qu'il avait le temps pour ce genre de choses...mais il n'avait pas réfléchi sur le coup, c'était sorti tout seul et...il en avait eu envie. Il espérait maintenant ne pas s'être trompé de personne, que tout allait bien se passer et que l'autre ne serait pas trop dur avec lui. De toute façon il était trop tard pour reculer, ils étaient déjà allés trop loin...

Il était encore un inconnu pour Shintaro il y a de cela quelques jours, et maintenant...ils s'apprêtent tous les deux à franchir le pas...de la porte de chez les Midorima.

Comme prévu en début de semaine, Takao avait été convié chez son camarade pour commencer leur exposé d'anglais qu'ils avaient à faire ensemble. Les deux adolescents s'étaient rejoints près du pont un peu plus bas qui était vraisemblablement à égale distance de leurs deux demeures et le vert avait repris la marche afin de guider le brun. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs excité comme une puce à l'idée d'entrer chez son nouvel ami et ne le cachait pas, il sautillait presque et pointait du doigt chaque belle maison en demandant si c'était celle-ci.

-C'est celle-là Shin-chan ?

-Non.

-Oh j'étais sur pourtant, je trouve qu'elle t'allait bien...

-Comment une maison peut « bien m'aller » ?

-Ben j'sais pas, elle est toute propre avec un beau jardin plein de verdure.

-Et vu que j'ai les cheveux verts évidement je vis dans une forêt... Tu ne t'es pas dit que j'habitais dans un chou aussi ?

-Dans un chou hahahaha ! Quelle drôle d'idée Shin-chan, t'es bizarre des fois...

-Parle pour toi.

-Excuse-moi mais je suis normal, c'est toi qui te trimbales avec un poireau...

-C'est mon objet du jour, nanodayo.

-Ouais tu me l'as déjà dit, mais quand même t'as pas l'impression qu'Oha-asa se fou de ta poire des fois ?

-Absolument pas.

-Bon ben si tu le dis... Oh cette maison là est super belle... et super grande ! Encore une baraque de gros riches... D'ailleurs on arrive bientôt ?

-On y est justement.

Kazunari eut un mouvement de recul une fois devant la demeure du vert, il venait à peine de critiquer ses possibles habitants qui n'étaient autres que la famille de son camarade. Il s'approcha à nouveau du vert avec une petite moue.

-Oh... Shin-chan je suis désolé...Je voulais pas juger ta famille hein mais...mais tu vois ta maison elle est grande et belle et..

-Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Je trouve moi-même cette maison beaucoup trop grande, surtout quand je dois faire le ménage.

-C'est toi qui le fais ?

-Oui, il y a juste un jardinier qui vient le week-end.

-Un jardinier ? Tu n'a pas la main verte Shin-chan ?

-Non, juste les cheveux.

-C'est déjà pas mal...

Shintaro ne répondit pas et ouvrit le portail avant d'avancer vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit de la même façon. A force d'entrer chez lui tous les jours, ce paysage si familier n'avait rien de particulier, et il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte du choc que cela pouvait causer aux personnes non habituées comme l'était Takao. Ce dernier entra timidement et s'émerveilla du si peu qu'il voyait déjà.

-Waaa... Mais c'est immense !

En effet l'entrée donnait sur le salon et la décoration lumineuse donnait l'effet que la pièce était encore plus grande qu'en réalité. Les meubles et l'agencement étaient de style occidental, c'était la mère de Shintaro qui s'en était chargée en ramenant des meubles européens. Jamais Kazunari n'avait vu un canapé aussi grand devant un écran aussi plat. Tout lui semblait hors-normes alors que lui n'habitait qu'une modeste petite maison traditionnelle.

La chose qui le frappa assez rapidement fut, au delà de la très jolie décoration, son manque de chaleur. Tout était blanc, gris, vert, noir... mais tellement impersonnel. Une seule photo de famille trônait au-dessus de la cheminée mais rien ne laissait penser à une quelconque habitation de l'endroit, comme si la pièce semblait sortir d'un catalogue. C'était un peu triste...

Cependant Kazunari ne perdit rien de sa joie de vivre et trépignait d'impatience de voir la chambre de son nouvel ami. Il l'imaginait très bien rangé, avec des meubles simples, un bureau plein de cahiers et une grande bibliothèque, un peu dans la continuité de ce qu'il avait déjà observé. Aussi, dès que son hôte lui indiqua où se trouvait la caverne d'Ali-baba, il se dépêcha d'y monter, ne prêtant plus attention au reste de la maison.

-Takao ne court pas dans les escaliers, tu vas tomber!

-C'est bon Shin-chan j'ai plus quatr- aie !

A croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès mais Takao trébucha dans les escaliers et se cogna le pied contre la dernière marche, manquant la chute de peu. L'adolescent ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant et se redressa avec une grimace pour finir par s'appuyer contre la porte de la chambre tant convoitée.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Oui vas y, je te rejoins dans deux minutes.

Le brun se hâta donc d'ouvrir la porte et fut un peu surpris... La chambre était à l'image qu'il s'en faisait, propre et extrêmement bien rangée, des meubles simples, un bureau recouvert de cahiers et une bibliothèque pleine de livres beaucoup trop gros... Mais elle était aussi étrangement décorée... Il y avait plein d'étagères remplies de babioles toutes plus moches et étranges les unes que les autres. Une sculpture de tanuki en terre cuite, une maquette d'avion en bois, une petite peluche d'ourson qui fait du karaté, une tour Eiffel en bronze,... Tous ces objets n'avaient rien à voir les uns avec les autres et n'étaient même pas beaux... Takao ne comprenait pasn alors il s'approcha de plusieurs d'entre eux pour les regarder de plus près...

-Ce sont mes lucky items.

-Oh je comprend mieux. Pourquoi tu ne t'en débarrasse pas ?

-Je ne veut pas m'attirer de malchance...

-... Shin-chan tu es vraiment bizarre. Oh tiens ! Tu as des mangas ? C'est étonnant !

-Pourquoi c'est étonnant ?

-Ben j'sais pas, t'as pas une tête à en lire. J'te voyais plutôt lire des encyclopédies dans ton lit le soir~

Shintaro soupira et retira sa veste qu'il rangea dans son armoire le temps que Kazunari terminait son inspection. Le brun était incroyablement curieux et fouillait un peu partout comme s'il allait trouver la félicité au fond d'un tiroir. Bien que patient, Midorima savait pertinemment qu'attendre qu'il ait terminé ne les ferait commencer le travail qu'en fin de soirée, et encore, alors autant arrêter tout de suite le jeune homme dans ses fouilles et se mettre au boulot.

-Takao, on commence ?

-Ouiii Shin-chan !

L'adolescent se précipita sur le lit et s'y mit à l'aise sans quitter le vert des yeux, semblant attendre une quelconque consigne. Midorima s'assit à son bureau et sortit quelques feuilles et son cahier d'anglais. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Les deux camarades avaient débuté leur exposé en cours et avaient rédiger le plan, mais cela ne les avançait pas vraiment au final. Enfin le pire dans tout ça c'était surtout le sujet de l'exposé en lui-même... La gastronomie canadienne n'était pas vraiment sa passion à vrai dire... Midorima ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde à la cuisine et encore moins celle qui n'était pas dans son assiette. Pour le coup, il aurait aimé se retrouver avec Murasakibara, peut-être que lui en savait un peu plus...

-Shin-chan j'ai faim...

-Takao on a commencé depuis un quart d'heure, tu te fiche de moi ?

-C'est pas de ma faute, on parle de crêpes au sirop d'érable depuis 10 minutes, je suis faible moi...

-Ce n'est pas l'heure de manger. Tu sais que c'est mauvais de grignoter entre les repas ?

-Mais c'est pas grave on fera du sport pour éliminer~

-Je ne fais pas de sport.

-Tu devrais, t'es grand et tout, j'suis sur tu serais super fort!

-On me l'a déjà dit.

-Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas alors ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis grand que je serai forcément doué, alors je ne préfère pas perdre mon temps si ce n'est pas le cas.

-Mais t'es trop nul Shin-chan, comment tu peux savoir si tu n'essayes pas ?

Midorima ne trouva rien à répondre. Depuis tout petit, il avait réussi tout ce qu'il avait entreprit -mis à part la cuisine- et la notion d'échec lui était quasiment inconnue, c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il avait peur de se lancer dans quelque chose de vraiment nouveau, quelque chose où il pouvait échouer, ne pas réussir. La peur permanente de l'échec. Pourtant il n'avait rien à perdre, il ne jouait pas sa vie en essayant un sport bien au contraire, pratiquer une activité physique ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique. Peut-être qu'il devrait vraiment réfléchir à l'offre de Momoi concernant le club de basket... Il lui enverrait un message ce soir tiens. En attendant ses pensées devaient se concentrer ailleurs que la jolie jeune femme.

-Eh tu sais ce qui serait cool pour l'exposé ?

-Non, je t'écoute.

-Ben on ramène un vrai exemple, tu vois on cuisine un petit truc pour faire goûter à toute la classe, j'suis sur qu'on ramasserait une super note !

-Et tu sais faire un plat canadien toi ?

-Absolument pas, mais on peut chopper une recette sur internet non ?

-En effet, et tu sais cuisiner un minimum alors ?

-Hahah non pas du tout, je sait juste faire des tartines moi ! Mais t'es un surdoué tu dois savoir faire ça non ?

-...

-Noooon ?

-Non...

-Ben merde alors...

-Ton langage.

-Pardon... Han mais alors ça veut dire que c'est mort pour mon idée...

-Oui, sauf si tu trouves une solution d'ici là.

-Je vais chercher alors, fais moi confiance Shin-chan~

-En tout cas c'est bien joli cette idée de faire à manger, mais tout le reste ne va pas se faire tout seul...

Après avoir expirer assez d'air pour gonfler une piscine en plastique en soupirant, Takao se mit un peu plus sérieusement au travail. Les deux camarades se servaient d'internet pur leurs recherches mais aussi des fascicules de tourisme très nombreux dans les affaires des parents Midorima qui sont de grands voyageurs. D'ailleurs cela étonna Kazunari de savoir que le vert n'était jamais sortit du pays alors que ses géniteurs avaient presque fait le tour du monde... C'était un peu du gâchis à ses yeux, lui ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller plus loin que Shizuoka en vacances à cause des revenus plus modestes de ses parents, mais bon, il n'allait pas juger le vert pour cela, s'il préférait vivre ainsi c'était son choix et il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

* * *

Midorima était assis à son bureau, encore en train de rédiger une des parties de l'exposé tandis que Takao était allongé sur son lit, un cookie dans la bouche.

-Fais attention Takao, tu vas mettre des miettes partout.

-T'en fais pas Shin-chan, je suis au-dessus de ta couverture, t'auras juste à la secouer.

-C'est toi que je vais secouer demain si jamais cela m'empêche de dormir.

-Tu parles, je suis sur que tu dors avec un pyjama tu vas même pas sentir !

-C'est le cas en hiver en effet, mais là, il fait encore bon dehors alors je suis en short.

-Tu dors jamais en boxer ?

-Non.

-Est-ce que tu mets des boxers au moins ?

-Je me demande bien en quoi cela te regarde.

-Naaan ? Tu mets des slips ?

-Mais non !

-Menteur, je veux une preuve !

-Va mourir !

-Mais Shin-chaaan...

Midorima allait répliquer lorsqu'une sonnerie sortit de son ordinateur, lui indiquant un appel Skype de sa sœur. Il savait que ce n'était pas très poli de répondre alors qu'il avait un invité, mais avec le décalage horaire et la reprise des cours, les appels avec sa famille devenaient de plus en plus rares donc il pouvait bien faire une exception, surtout que ce n'était pas le ministre chez lui, juste un camarade classe un peu énervant. Il décala donc l'ordinateur devant lui et accepta l'appel vidéo, faisant apparaître le visage de sa sœur sur son écran.

Aya Midorima avait 15 ans depuis peu et était à la fin de sa dernière année de collège. Etudiant en France, Shintaro avait parfois du mal avec le système scolaire de ce pays qui était bien différent du sien, sa sœur commençait son année scolaire en septembre et la terminait en juillet alors que lui commençait en avril pour finir en mars. De plus, le collège était découpé en quatre niveaux contre trois pour les Japonais... C'était à s'arracher les cheveux.

Outre ce problème, les vacances étaient bien souvent en total décalage, de ce fait, sa famille ne rentrait que très peu au Japon excepté pour les vacances d'été et celles de Noel. Du coup, Shintaro n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion de voir sa sœur grandir et il s'étonnait toujours de voir les changements par écrans interposés chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait.

Cette fois-ci, ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé et ils lui arrivaient sans doute au milieu du dos créant une cascade verte émeraude qui descendait sur tout le haut de son corps. Ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés avec un peu de mascara, c'était discret et largement suffisant, la jeune fille n'avait pas besoin de plus pour mettre son regard de jade en valeur derrière les carreaux de ses lunettes, un trait de plus partagé avec son frère. En fait, la jeune fille était la copie parfaite de son ainé mais version féminine, une très jolie personne en somme.

Le physique n'était pas la seule chose que la verte partageait avec son frère, leurs caractères étant plutôt similaires quoique la collégienne était un peu moins renfermée, surtout quand cela concernait Shintaro...

-Bonjour Nii-san.

-Bonjour Aya, tu vas bien ?

-Ca peut aller merci, et toi ? Je ne t'embête pas j'espère ?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste un inv-

-BONJOUR !

-Takao vas-t'en !

Kazunari avait sauté à coté de Midorima lorsqu'il avait entendu une voix féminine sortir de l'appareil, il voulait absolument savoir qui cela pouvait bien-être... Sa copine ? Sa mère ? Sa sœur ? Une amie ? Rien qu'un regard sur l'écran l'éclaira tout de suite, aucun doute que la jolie fille était de sa famille, sa jumelle peut-être ?

Si le brun était déjà tout excité à l'idée de voir la sœur Midorima, et avec un peu de chance, de lui parler, ce n'était de toute évidence pas du tout le cas de celle-ci qui fronça sévèrement les sourcils, la faisant ressembler encore plus à Shintaro. Qui était donc cet impudent qui venait de sauter sur son précieux frère ?

-Aller pousses-toi tu m'écrases !

-C'est ta sœur ? Elle est trop jolie ! Elle te ressemble vachement...

-C'est ça oui, aller va t'asseoir ailleurs que sur mes genoux !

-Ok ok, je vais prendre la chaise héhé !

-Désolé Aya...

-Ce n'est rien Nii-san, qui est-ce ?

-Un camarade de classe avec qui je fais un exposé d'anglais, Takao Kazunari.

-Oh d'accord. C'est rare que tu invites quelqu'un chez nous.

-En effet, mais c'est plus pratique pour ce genre de travail.

-Je comprends.

-T'es la sœur de Shin-chan ?

-En effet...

La jeune fille avait répondu avec un ton polaire. « Shin-chan »... Comment ose-t'il ? Comment ce garçon pouvait se permettre d'appeler son frère ? Il n'avait donc aucune notion de respect ? A moins que les deux garçons soient assez proches pour qu'il s'accorde le droit de l'appeler si familièrement... Sauf que Shintaro n'avait jamais fait mention que ce Takao soit son ami ou tout autre chose de ce genre...

Ce garçon l'énervait. Vraiment.

-Je ne voudrais pas te déranger dans ton travail Nii-san, je pense que je vais te rappeler plus tard...

-Ha mais nan t'inquiète pas Mido-sister on faisait justement une pause !

-Non, c'est toi qui faisais une pause...

-De toute façon on rentre bientôt pour les vacances alors ce n'est pas grave.

-Oaaah je veux te voir en vrai ! T'es aussi grande que Shin-chan ? Parce que lui il fait presque 2 mètres !

-Je sais. J'y vais, au revoir Nii-san, et... Takao.

-Bon très bien, au revoir Aya, salut tout le monde de ma part.

-Salut Mido-sister !

La jeune fille raccrocha rapidement, un regard mauvais en direction du brun que son frère ne remarqua pas. Ce dernier repoussa son ordinateur et se remit au travail comme si de rien était alors que Takao commença à poser une rafale de questions sur sa famille et surtout sur sa sœur.

D'ailleurs le saviez-vous mais la jeune Midorima est amoureuse, depuis des années. Du haut de sa quinzaine d'années, le cœur de la jouvencelle est déjà occupé et plein à craqué de sentiments tous plus beaux les uns que les autres à l'égard de...de... Ben de son frère. Aya Midorima est folle amoureuse de Shintaro Midorima depuis que cette dernière sait ce qu'est l'amour, sans que son aveugle de frère ne le remarque bien évidemment. Pas que la demoiselle ne soit vraiment discrète et ne s'en cache à tout prix, au contraire même, mais le vert ne l'a simplement pas encore remarqué, et jamais une idée comme celle-ci ne viendrait germer dans sa tête... Comme si sa sœur pouvait l'aimer d'amour...

Bien ou mal ? Elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle avait déjà lu quelques témoignages de personnes dans son cas, et la simple vue des commentaires à ce sujet suffisait à la mettre en rogne, comme des gens pouvaient-ils juger une personne à ses sentiments ? Comment pouvaient-ils juger quelqu'un qui avait juste eut la malchance de naître dans la même famille que la personne qui lui était destinée ? Bande d'ignares.

Mais ce que la verte détestait plus que tout, c'était les gens qui s'approchaient trop près de son frère, une chance pour elle que ce dernier soit antisocial... Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, avant de voir ce garçon, ce Takao. Oh oui elle avait hâte de le voir aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, pas sur que ses pieds ne foulent encore le parquet de la demeure familiale après ces vacances d'été, parole de Midorima.

* * *

Lorsqu'il fut enfin seul le soir venu, Midorima était bien content de retrouver le silence d'habitude pesant de sa maison. Takao était un garçon très sympathique mais surtout très bruyant, et le vert n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de tornades...

Pourtant, il se devait d'avouer que cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Jamais il n'aurait penser que se retrouver avec quelqu'un un après-midi en dehors des cours, même pour travailler serait aussi bénéfique sur son moral. Du coup Shintaro n'avait pas hésiter longtemps pour inviter à nouveau le lycéen chez lui le week-end suivant afin de terminer l'exposé, le brun avait d'ailleurs émit l'hypothèse de le faire chez lui afin que cela soit équitable, mais il fut forcé de constater que la maison des Midorima était bien plus propice aux études que la demeure Takao.

Peut-être que si tout se passait aussi bien la prochaine fois, il pourrait lui proposer de venir réviser avec lui un jour, surtout que Kazunari avait l'air intéressé -et impressionné- par ses fiches de révisions qui étaient, d'après lui, encore plus claires que les explications du prof. Devant de tels compliments, Midorima n'avait pas pu lui refuser de lui en prêter quelques unes qu'il lui rendrait lundi ses fiches pouvaient servir à un autre que lui, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Shintaro, s'enfila sous sa couette après sa douche, son ordinateur sur les genoux et son portable non loin et se prépara à regarder un film dont il n'avait entendu que de bonnes critiques. Il l'avait télécharger -en toute (il)légalité- la veille et pouvait enfin se détendre devant. Il lança la lecture quand son portable vibra, indiquant la réception d'un message.

De: Kerosuke

 **Bonsoir Midorima,**

 **Tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

A: Kerosuke

Bonsoir.

 **Oui, j'ai invité un camarade de classe chez moi pour faire un exposé.**

 **Et toi ?**

De: Kerosuke

 **Oh, c'est une bonne nouvelle.**

 **Très bien, merci.**

A: Kerosuke

 **En quoi c'est une bonne nouvelle ?**

De: Kerosuke

 **Eh bien tu laisses quelqu'un pénétrer chez toi, cela indique**

 **que tu as confiance en cette personne non ?**

 **C'est donc ton ami j'imagine.**

A: Kerosuke

 **Je ne sais pas trop en fait...**

 **Takao est gentil mais je ne peux pas encore le considérer comme un ami...**

De: Kerosuke

 **C'est quoi pour toi un ami ?**

Bonne question tiens. Là, il lui posait une sacrée colle. Bien sur il savait ce qu'était l'amitié dans les grandes lignes, il en était question un peu partout dans les livres, les mangas, les films, dans la vie de tous les jours... Mais l'amitié avait aussi une définition propre à chacun qui faisait que des liens étaient irrémédiablement plus forts que d'autres.

A: Kerosuke

 **Quelqu'un avec qui je pourrait être moi-même.**

De: Kerosuke

 **Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de l'être avec ce Takao ?**

A: Kerosuke

 **J'ai peur.**

De: Kerosuke

 **Je vois...**

 **Et moi, je te fais peur ?**

A: Kerosuke

 **Non pas vraiment.**

 **Même si tu es un peu bizarre...**

De: Kerosuke

 **Je vais tâcher de le prendre comme un compliment alors.**

La discussion avec le mystérieux inconnu à parler de tout et de rien dura encore une heure avant qu'elle ne soit coupée par un appel de Kise, toujours à la même heure chaque soir. Midorima en vint, suite à sa conversation avec "Kerosuke", à se demander s'il pouvait considérer le blond comme un ami... Seulement son incapacité à se présenter physiquement à lui faisait qu'indéniablement, il n'était pas assez à l'aise avec lui et donc, il ne pouvait pas le considérer comme tel. Seulement voilà, Ryota s'en fichait royalement de tout ça et chignait comme un enfant de quatre ans devant les rayons d'un magasin de jouets...

-Midorimacchi je veux te voir en vraiiiiii...

-Mais pourquoi diable ?

-Ben comme ça on pourrait passer du temps ensemble, tu es dans mon lycée ce serait dommage de s'en priver.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi ?

-Ben tu passes déjà une partie de ta soirée à m'écouter raconter ma vie au téléphone, ça veut dire que tu aimes ça, et là je t'offre la possibilité de profiter d'encore plus de papotages !

-Non merci alors...

-Gnnn méchant Midorimacchi...!

-Si tu veux vraiment me voir, pourquoi tu ne te renseigne pas sur moi ?

-Ben... Je ne pense pas que ça te plairait non ? Enfin j'veux dire, si tu ne veux pas que je te vois c'est ton choix, je le respecte c'est tout, même si ça m'embête... C'est un peu débile ta question non ?

-Hm... Bon, on verra bien cette semaine alors.

-Pour de vrai ?

-Oui, baka !

Le blond laissa exploser sa joie à l'autre bout du fil, faisant perdre momentanément l'ouïe à Shintaro qui se plaignit de ses cris pendant tout le reste de l'appel.

* * *

Si on demandait à Shintaro sa passion, il ne répondrait pas les horoscopes, parce que cela n'est pas une passion mais une nécessité. Du coup, que répondrait-il à votre avis ?

La musique. La vraie musique, pas la soupe commerciale qui passe à la radio, mais celle jouée depuis des siècles à l'aide d'instruments vieux comme le monde. Il n'y avait que cela pour le faire frissonner sans qu'il n'ait froid, pour le faire s'évader complètement, pour lui faire ressentir un tas d'émotions sans rien d'autre qu'une mélodie.

Ce qu'il préférait était la musique classique, et il passait de longues heures devant son piano à faire courir ses doigts sur les touches sans penser à rien d'autre, il n'y avait que là qu'il se laissait vraiment aller et qu'il ne se retenait pas, cacher derrière son masque d'impassibilité. Et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette même raison qu'il ne s'était pas inscrit au club de musique du lycée, car il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait montrer à ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Shintaro n'était pas prêt à être vraiment lui-même devant les gens...

Pourtant, il lui arrivait parfois de passer par la salle de musique pendant les heures où elle était libre, notamment du temps de midi lorsqu'il avait fini son repas, lui laissant ainsi de longues minutes à tuer.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Midorima avait décidé de passer dans la salle de musique après avoir manger, sauf qu'une douce mélodie en émanait. La salle n'était donc pas vide, il y avait quelqu'un qui jouait d'un instrument, ce devait d'ailleurs être du violon s'il ne se trompait pas... Et sans savoir pourquoi, il restait debout devant la porte à écouter comme un enfant. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher tant c'était beau...

Shintaro s'en voulait un peu, il détesterait que quelqu'un l'écoute en secret lorsqu'il joue du piano, et si cette personne, fille comme garçon, s'embêtait à venir jouer au moment des repas, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas être embêtée –ou qu'elle était très passionnée. Du coup, il avait la désagréable sensation de violer l'intimité de cet inconnu et de lui voler quelque chose... Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à bouger, ses jambes restaient figées et refusaient de quitter le devant de la porte. Une chance d'ailleurs que cette dernière ne possède pas de vitre, sinon adieu la discrétion.

Ce qui faisait rester là le vert, n'était pas tant l'envie d'écouter le morceau, il pouvait aisément le faire chez lui dans son lit vu sa collection de vinyle comportant des récitals de violons que sa mère adorait tant. Mais c'était plutôt le désir brulant de l'accompagner... De jouer avec lui, de laisser ses doigts danser sur les touches blanches et noires au rythme des cordes de l'instrument...

Résister était une torture.

Shintaro ferma les yeux pour profiter encore un peu de la mélodie et laisser ses doigts courir dans les airs, peu importe qu'on le prenne pour un dingue, les couloirs étaient déserts. Et d'un coup, la mélodie se stoppa, plongeant la pièce dans un silence profond. Midorima rouvrit les yeux et resta quelques secondes immobile avant de se tourner vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, et peut-être entrer, comme si de rien était. Il allait entrer... Lorsqu'une voix l'interpella non loin.

-Mido-chin~

Il eut à peine le temps de se tourner complètement vers la provenance de cette voix qu'un corps massif et lourd s'affala sur lui, manquant de le faire s'écrouler.

-Bonjour Murasakibara, tu m'écrases.

-Je sais~

-Alors arrête.

-Non, c'est un câlin de récompense tu es obligé de l'accepter...

-En quel honneur je te prie ?

-Ben pour les bonbons que tu as laissé dans mon casier ce matin. C'était toi hein ?

Midorima ne put empêcher de légères rougeurs de colorer ses joues. En effet, le matin même, sachant que le géant violet n'avait pas prit la peine de fermer son casier –il avait finit par le remarquer au bout de quelques jours- il avait jugé bon de lui laisser une petite surprise dedans. Lorsqu'il était partit à la recherche de son objet du jour dans la supérette du coin, il était tombé sur une promotion concernant les paquets de bonbons. Shintaro n'était pas trop fan des sucreries mais cette offre valait vraiment le coup... Alors il avait acheté cinq paquets de friandises différentes... Société de consommation ! Après avoir trié ses préférés, il s'était dit qu'il pouvait utiliser le reste à bon escient, à savoir les offrir à son voisin de casier qui semblait toujours en manque de ces choses là.

-En effet...

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie tu sais ?

-A ce point ?

-Tu n'imagines même pas... En plus j'adore ceux à la cerise... Et ceux à la pomme... Et les sucettes aussi... Et un peu tous en fait~

-Je me demande s'il y a des bonbons que tu n'aime pas de toute façon...

-Hmmm... Non je ne pense pas.

-N'en abuse pas trop quand même !

-Mido-chin s'inquiète ?

-A-absolument pas... !

Murasakibara se contenta de sourire au vert qui détourna le regard afin de ne pas rougir une seconde fois en l'espace de cinq minutes. Sur ces bonnes paroles, le violet passa sa main dans la chevelure émeraude et avança dans le couloir sans un mot de plus. A nouveau seul, Midorima se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte de la salle de musique. Sauf qu'elle était vide, plus personne n'était dedans, à son grand désarroi...

* * *

De: Momoi

 **Tu peux passer au gymnase après les cours**

 **il y a entrainement ce soir.**

 **Tu feras ta ronde des toilettes plus tard~**

Oui, Midorima avait craquer ce matin et avait demander à Satsuki si c'était possible d'éventuellement rejoindre le club de basket, au moins pour essayer. Le fait est que, après le départ de Takao de chez lui, même si l'adolescent avait trouvé agréable de se retrouvé enfin seul, il s'était justement trouvé trop seul... Contre ça, il se disait qu'en rentrant plus tard, après sa possible activité de club et sa ronde des toilettes, il passerait moins de temps dans l'austérité de sa maison et il pourrait créer des liens... Il s'était poser une foule de questions tout le week-end pour finir par envoyer un message à la manager sur un coup de tête...

Shintaro était donc là, devant le gymnase et poussa la grande porte non sans crainte. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment et observa les joueurs se dépenser sur le terrain.

Les ballons volaient, les baskets crissaient, les sifflets...sifflaient... C'était beau. Plus beau qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il scruta les alentours jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne le tire de sa silencieuse contemplation.

-Je peux t'aider ?

Devant lui, un garçon. Plus petit que lui mais sans doute plus vieux, les cheveux bruns et un regard gris, intense.

-Excusez-moi, je cherche Momoi Satsuki.

-Tu n'es pas un de ses admirateurs j'espère, sinon tu vas te faire tuer par Izuki...

-Non non, c'est elle qui m'a dit de venir ici.

-Oh ? Bien souvent si elle dit aux gens de venir c'est qu'il veulent nous rejoindre. C'est le cas ?

-Je ne sais pas encore vraiment en fait...

-Nijimura-senpai, arrête de lui faire peur...

-Mais je n'ai rien fait !

-A d'autres, tu fais toujours flipper tout le monde, et s'il a peur il ne voudra jamais nous rejoindre, c'est un joueur en or que je vous apporte là~

-On verra, je te laisse lui expliquer. Bonne chance à toi, Midorima.

-Merci... Mais com-...

Il était déjà parti avant qu'il n'ai terminé sa question, tant pis, ce n'était que la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que les gens partaient trop vite.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, même s'il a été long à rédiger, ce fut un plaisir pour moi de l'écrire, j'adore cette fiction, j'adore Midorima, j'adore sa relation naissante avec Murasakibara (#fangirl du MuraMido)._

 _Bref, je tenais quand même à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, notamment celles en anonyme auxquelles je ne peux répondre. Vous êtes géniales._

 _Concernant l'homme mystère, j'avoue qu'on n'en apprend pas vraiment (pas du tout) sur lui, mais je veux prendre le temps d'instaurer leur relation alors cela sera plus longs qu'avec les autres intervenants. (du coup, le mystère reste entier, neh~ ?)_

 _Je pense d'ailleurs que je ne ferais pas apparaître tout le monde dans chaque chapitre à l'avenir car il y a de plus en plus de monde et c'est un peu difficile à gérer (la folie des grandeurs que voulez vous) surtout que tout le monde n'est pas encore là...! Alors soyez patient(e)s et je vous amène vite la suite (avec vos reviews comme motivation, alors si vous voulez que cela aille plus vite, à vos claviers~)_

 _Allez, des bisous_


End file.
